In a background art, there is a culture device for arranging a stacker including a number of shelves at inside of a chamber maintained in a predetermined atmosphere and culturing cells at inside of a culture vessel contained at each of the shelves. Further, according to the culture device, transferring in and transferring out of the culture vessel to and from each of the shelves are carried out by a transfer device arranged at inside of the chamber. That is, for example, when the culture vessel is transferred in to the shelf, the culture vessel placed at a transfer inlet/outlet formed to the chamber is transferred to a predetermined shelf by the transfer device. Further, when the culture vessel is transferred out, the culture vessel at the predetermined shelf is transferred to the transfer inlet/outlet by the transfer device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-180675
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-344126